


Zubabascorers

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2020 [6]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Transformation, cock growth, doll tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Chris already got turned into a horny doll, now it's Shirabe and Kirika's turn.
Series: August Batch 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979599
Kudos: 2





	Zubabascorers

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

“Uh, Shirabe? I know we went to bed last night, but where are we?”

The two gear wielders, Akatsuki Kirika and Tsukuyomi Shirabe, were currently hanging from the ceiling inside some strange room. They could hear the sound of gears turning around them, which didn’t exactly help them figure out where they were.

“I don’t know, Kirika, but…” Shirabe muttered as she looked down, seeing a subtle bulge around her crotch. “I think we might’ve been captured…”

Kirika immediately had her eyes widen as she tried to struggle against the ropes that kept her hanging from the ceiling. “Dess! That’s really bad! We gotta get free!” The blonde girl shouted with vigor as she tried to shake herself free. “Where’s Igalima?! I’ll cut us free, before the enemy has a chance to do anything!”

“You’re going straight for violence…” The black-haired girl noted, before shaking her head. “Shul Shagana isn’t around my neck, so we must’ve also been disarmed while we were asleep. I don’t know what we can do to save ourselves…”

Her blonde friend felt her feisty struggling spirit shatter just like that, a weak gasp leaving her lips as she grew limp. “No way… We’re going to disappear, just like Senpai? Is that it? How’re we going to tell Maria? She’s going to be worried sick about our disappearance!”

“Ehe! You’re not gonna need to tell anybody, you two!” A familiar, yet ever-annoying voice cried out around them. They knew exactly who it belonged to, and the owner’s arrival from a hole in the ceiling did nothing to soothe their mood.

It was a red-headed twin-drill-tailed doll. One of the Autoscorers that followed the orders of Carol, which meant that was definitely an enemy! But why her and not one of the smarter ones? Surely she couldn’t have captured them, she was too stupid for that kinda thing.

“Micha!” Kirika cried out as her spirit ignited with the proper resistance once more. “Where’s my Igalima, and why’re we even here!? Where is here!? Is it a good place, a bad place!? Tell me, or I’ll make sure you pay for tying Shirabe up!”

The black-haired girl blushed a little at the self-sacrificing nature of her friend. “Autoscorer. What do you gain from imprisoning us? Your Master was defeated at the hands of our friend Hibiki. If this is about revenge, you’ll just earn the ire of our friends in turn. Please. Let us go. You’ve got enough strength to choose for yourself.”

“Wow, and I thought Phara was boring.” The big-handed doll laughed at the offer that Shirabe threw out, before blowing a raspberry at both of them. “Master decided that I would be the best one to tame you two, after what Garie tried on that other friend of yours. She was really useful, really helped Master get rejuvenated once she returned to life! And you two are going to help, once I get you two drained of memories and all that human junk!”

The two wielders looked at one another, trying to process what the simple-minded iron-clawed doll was talking about. They got that Carol had returned, and that was pretty startling, but… It wasn’t easy to understand her, considering all the noises that her body made whenever she bounced around all giddily. But they got the gist of it, as the two continued exchanging a couple of glances…

“So… How are you gonna get the memories out of us?” Kirika asked, swinging back and forth idly as she tried to use that momentum to do something, maybe even accidently free herself using the doll’s claws. “Isn’t that what your friends do? We’ve never seen you eat any, so…”

Micha blinked a couple of times, before laughing. “Oh, yeah, I can’t drain memories. Nope. None of that, Master only programmed me to be able to fight. Buuuuuuuuut… That doesn’t mean you two were safe while you were out cold!” The redheaded doll laughed as she prepared her claws, grinning with those big sharp teeth of hers.

Before both of the girls had a chance to prepare themselves, the Autoscorer launched herself at them, swinging her claws around with wild abandon. Once she landed, they could feel a cold breeze overwhelm them, causing them both to shiver… and moan, once that breeze started caressing something that had been hidden down below.

“A-Ah, so I didn’t see things when I was looking down…” Shirabe muttered as she tried to close her thighs, but the thing between her legs was too much. Especially as it poked up against the upper part of her stomach, really making her head feel a little dizzy.

Kirika was in much the same boat, though her reaction was a lot less subdued. “A COCK!? WOW! OH MY GOD! DESS!” She screamed in surprise, causing her cock to squirt in turn as it was far too sensitive compared to the rest of her body. “W-What did, how did, desss!?!” Her mouth started spluttering with sounds as her mind tried to catch up and figure out what had happened. And of course, since she was ultimately just as much of an idiot as the doll that was bullying them, none of the thoughts made any sense.

“Heh! Yep! Master gave you two a couple of cocks! After what Garie did, we determined that making you cum out all your memories will not only neutralize you, but give us a couple of toys to play with! It’s how that friend of yours, Chris? Ended up with a cock the size her tummy and none of the brains to use it. We keep her in Garie’s closet for now, waiting until we can rebuild her and give her back her favorite stress relief.” Micha explained, as she started grinding her claws up against one another. “But you two, oh you’re mine and mine alone. Phara can have the sword girl, and Leiur can have the other two. But you’re mine, and I wanna see you squirt it all out!”

Shirabe was frankly baffled at what she was hearing, but she wasn’t deterred. She was going to fight back as much as she could. “We won’t lose to these cocks, there’s no way. With Kirika by my side, I swear we’ll get free, and… and…” She paused, as she tried to look towards her friend for support, only for her expression to grow dire at what she saw…

“Desssss!” Unfortunately for the poor black-haired girl, her friend was already in the process of giving in. And it was thanks to a little rod that was pushing up against her tip. One of the ones that the Autoscorer usually shot against them, but a lot less hot to the touch and a lot more hollow. Like a portable pussy, ready to be shoved into by that cute blonde…

Micha whistled as she saw the rod getting filled with precious memories, causing the poor girl who was in the middle of squirting them out to gradually turn more and more rigid. “You’re both weak in a fight, but you also can’t hold back when your cocks see a hole. Oh well, just means I’ll have two toys to mess around with sooner rather than later!”

Shirabe had to stay strong. Otherwise, she’d fall just like Kirika. If she didn’t hold back, she’d be made into a doll with a cock for brains. All she’d think about was cumming. She’d think about thrusting her cock into a hole, like the one in front of her cock right now, and then not worry about anything else, just like… just…

Her eyes flew open as she realized what was currently covering her cock. She struggled, whimpering and gasping. She didn’t want this, she didn’t want any part of this. She didn’t want to lose herself to nothing more than a hollow rod..!

“Just a little more, and you’ll both be great Sexscorers!” Micha cried out as she ran her grubby paws across the blonde girl’s body, letting those tender blades creep into every little gap between the joints that had appeared. She was so close to losing herself that the only thing that was missing was her hair, which was still so boring and single toned. It needed to be black on the outside, just like the other dolls.

The two girls did their best, but as their bodies kept on sounding more and more hollow, their end was too cnear. The rods that were used to jerk them off reached the base of their cocks, and both of them let out a delightful scream as they filled it with the splutters of their last memories, before falling limp, the only thing now holding their doll bodies up being the rope they were trapped with…

“Look at you two, how great you are! You filled the entire rod!” The cheerfully mean doll chimed as she tossed both of those hollow rods away, before her smile widened. “Of course, I could fill two, but who’s counting? I’m the coolest, after all. Otherwise, Master wouldn’t have given me these claws!”

The two dolls didn’t listen, nor did they react to being cut down, falling onto the floor as their hair lost its splendor and took on the same uniform two-toned aesthetic as the rest of the autoscorers. The only thing that would make them react now, was the presence of a cock that wasn’t their own…

“Hmmm. Well, you’re kinda boring. Oh well, how about I treat you to a test drive?” Micha chimed as she reached below her dress, pulling it up to reveal an even bigger cock than the ones they had, this one dripping with memory juice, just much thicker than theirs had been…

The light lit up behind the two sexscorer’s eyes, as they slowly approached the cock that had been unveiled in their presence… And thus, they went to work. Serving a rod, as their new programming told them to...


End file.
